Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital device and controlling method thereof. Although the present specification is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for copying digital contents by screen overlap.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as digital devices including smartphones, tables PCs and the like become more portable owing to the latest technological developments, they have spread globally. Generally, a digital device is equipped with a large-scale display provided to its front side. And, the display normally configures a mutually layered structure (i.e., a touchscreen) with a touch sensor capable of recognizing an user's touch input. The digital device can drive various applications. And, the digital device can move such a digital content contained in a prescribed application as an image, a text and the like to another application by an user's selection.
An action of moving a digital content from one application to another application is generally called ‘COPY and PASTE’. A process of ‘COPY and PASTE’ is further facilitated in a keyboard or mouse provided environment such as a desktop and the like. However, if a mobile device has an user input interface configured with a touchscreen only, it requires variously complicated several steps.
For instance, assume a situation that an user needs to input a multitude of texts included in one application to an input window of another application in the course of using a mobile device. In doing so, the user exits a currently used application and then moves to a different application including the texts. Subsequently, the user inputs the texts through an interface provided by a digital device so that the inputted texts are saved in such a temporary storage device as a buffer and the like. The user returns to the initially used application and then makes an input through the interface provided by the digital device in order to read the texts saved in the temporary storage device.
Thus, the demand for a simple and convenient input method is rising to settle the inconvenience caused by the many steps and the complicated process.